1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical sheet, a method of manufacturing the optical sheet and a display apparatus having the optical sheet. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical sheet capable of improving optical properties of light incident into a display panel, a method of manufacturing the optical sheet, and a display apparatus having the optical sheet.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus that displays images may be thinner and lighter than other types of display apparatuses. In addition, the LCD apparatus may consume less power. Thus, the LCD apparatus has been widely used in various fields.
The LCD apparatus does not generate light by itself. Thus, the LCD apparatus may utilize a light-generating unit for providing a display panel of the LCD apparatus with light.
In a notebook computer, a monitor, etc., the light-generating unit includes a lamp, a light-guide plate, and optical sheets. The lamp generates light. The light-guide plate guides the light generated from the lamp toward the display panel. The optical sheets include a diffusing sheet, a prism sheet, a protective sheet, etc.
Manufacturing costs increase and the thickness of the LCD apparatus becomes thicker when the number of the optical sheets, such as the diffusing sheet, the prism sheet, the protective sheet, etc., is increased.